User blog:Alica123/Misadventures In Wikia Hell: The Legend Of Doranor
This chapter is a little bit different from the stuff you have seen before. The difference? It isn't about the Wikians. It's about Doranor. Here, we will find out his backstory... And some more things. But I won't spoil you much more. See for yourself. :) The Legend Of Doranor written by: Alica123 „Grandma, what is this book?”, the boy asked. “Oh, son. It's an old legend. Do you really want to hear it?”, the old woman replied. “Yes”, he said, certain of his decision. “The story you will hear is real, as much as you might not believe it. A long, long time ago, long before you were born, long before any human alive right now was born, there was a demon in hell. He was the devil's son, and for a demon he was young, being only 120 years old that time. His name was Doranor. One day, Doranor decided to visit planet earth. Sometimes demons decide to do that, in most cases to create chaos – that was what he was planning to do. But as he arrived there, and saw the human, he didn't see a reason to do it. He was a good demon. He didn't want to hurt anybody. But he liked to experience the planet, in form of a human he could change himself into. To see the things he couldn't see in hell. But then something happened. Something no one would have expected. He fell in love with a human. Doranor knew his father wouldn't appreciate it. But the love the two had wasn't describable. And if one thing was sure, then it was eternal. He couldn't let go off it, though he knew, he brought both of them in danger. He tried, but even when he wanted to let go, he didn't have the strength to do it. And she didn't want to let go either, even when she found out what he really was. The two were deeply in love, and a result of their love were two precious sons. Twins, who didn't look alike. Years went by, and the boys slowly grew up, until both of them were 17 years old. But then, something horrible happened. As destiny wanted it, the devil found out about Doranor's unnatural relationship with a human, and about the two sons – half human and half demons. His wrath was horrible. In his rage he killed her immediately. Doranor screamed. His sorrow was inhuman, and his scream of pain, of infinite sadness made even every heartless demon in hell cry. But that wasn't enough for his father. He couldn't leave the two deformed abominations nature never would accept like this. So he decided to punish his son another time, and instead of killing them he trapped them in his son's own mind. If he wanted to, Doranor could kill them, but he could never get them out. His mind was a hell itself. He had just lost his loved one, and nothing was there to comfort him. Centuries passed, and Doranor wasn't just lead by sorrow. He had went mad. Crazy. And there was no cure. The devil decided to lift the punishment, knowing he had doomed his son's life. If Doranor wanted to, he could let his sons go. Let them out. But he didn't. He was insane. He thought that they would die just like his beloved one did if he did. He loved them too much to let that happen. And until today, both of them are still trapped in their own father's crazy mind. And they will be forevermore.” Astounded, the son stared at the old woman. “What where the names of the two sons?”, he decided to ask. There was a long silence, and when it seemed like there would be no answer at all, the old woman started speaking. “Jack and Evan.” Issues (in order: first to last) #The Beginning Of A Dream... Or A Nightmare? #Demands By The Devil #The Way To Simiria #Simiria, Island Of The Lost Nightmares Part 1 #Simiria, Island Of The Lost Nightmares Part 2 #Simiria, Island Of The Lost Nightmares Part 3 #Etamar, Forest Of The Damned Part 1 #Etamar, Forest Of The Damned Part 2 #City Banter Part 1 #City Banter Part 2 #The Legend of Doranor Author's Note I know it's a short chapter, but as an excuse we got a chapter on Friday too, and there will be another one normally in time. So in other words, it's just like an extra chapter. What did you guys think of it? Are you surprised about the last thing? Any expectations, predictions? Category:Blog posts